Ranshi
Abilities and Powers Immense Strength Despite Ranshi’s chains and muzzle and Tanshi’s own appearance, they are capable of achieving feats of immense strength. The way in which they commonly utilizes this is through hand-to-hand combat and blunt physical trauma. Only a few fist and leg blows from Ranshi is necessary to cripple and kill her opponents, including stronger ones. Ranshi is capable of withholding his strength when it proves necessary. Likewise, one swing from Tanshi’s scythe is enough to wreck the earth underneath him and unleash a large fissure that can extend for several yards. Ranshi's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is extremely efficient in taking down opponents quickly. The unique art of martial arts is a step up from most feudal-based hand-to-hand techniques. Once an unarmed opponent gets within arms reach, Ranshi uses his hands to immobilize certain limbs so that his opponent's movements are limited. Then, while the opponent falls into the forced "trap", Ranshi performs a finishing move that tosses the opponent to the ground in order for a swift execution or capture. This can effectively nullify other forms of hand-to-hand. His skills are so raw that it was shown that when he was released from his chains and muzzle, Ranshi easily cut the head off of Demetrius's creator clone. Even though it was a clone, it shocked many that Ranshi can do that and behead his own ally, let alone that it was his "father". Immense Speed Even without the use of a haki produced speed, Ranshi possesses a great deal of raw physical speed that more than makes up for his usual forgoing of actual high-speed techniques. Even though he is quite proficient in the use of haki regardless. His raw speed is mainly attributed to his beast like powers are aligned with, as wolves are fast and other fearsomes creatures. In fact, Ranshi’s speed is easily one of his most advanced skills, only lagging behind his slow mind as he seems to have a natural affinity for moving at skillfully high speeds during everyday life, training and within battle. His speed and impressive physical strength allow him to effortlessly keep pace with the likes of the greatest of masters who happens to have quite the degree of skill in the utilization of the art themselves. Ranshi's speed has often been said to be a less refined version of the masters his own movements. Ranshi’s own speed can use a technique that was stated by Tanshi called their quick step, which almost a teleportation technique. Although in reality it is Ranshi focusing the muscles into his leg and can disappear in a flash and then reappear somewhere else. But of course Ranshi can only travel up to 10 yards away from his original spot, thus why it isn’t a teleportation technique. Immense Durability Due to their blood lust and the will to fight anyone, both have exhibited a level of endurance against attack that labels them as one of the most durable members of the hakuri children as he is fit to fold his haki to cushion blows and then instantly contract his muscles to all but eliminate fighting strikes upon his body and lower the cutting affinity of bladed weapons. Ranshi’s durability was nothing short of astounding, as he was continually fit to operate relatively normally even when receiving several cuts to his body from the likes of the great sword masters, further showing his unbelievable durability by surviving a fully-powered logia attack. As his skills and haki developed, so did Ranshi's durability against damage. He has repeatably shown himself to take grievous injuries and still keep going, once fighting off and eventually triumphing over the combined efforts of many marine officers. Ranshi's durability and sheer reckless abandon has allowed him to survive meetings with the likes of an admiral. Agility Their base reflexes and response time, explained by Tanshi to be due to the beast innate agility and the smaller mass of the form itself. Ranshi has just great agility, to the point where it looks like he is flying just a few inches off the ground as he moves. He can jump off and on different tree limbs and other objects in the area, making it such a hard opponent to capture. Intelligence This is directly a skill of Tanshi’s, Ranshi has very limited intelligences. Tanshi has shown to have such a very strong mind, such as gaining control of Ranshi. Tanshi’s full genius hasn’t not been shown yet, because he is locked up in Ranshi’s body. Masochist Both of them have shown to be extremely masochistic, both loving to feel pain. But oddly enough the pain gives them more of a drive to fight, loving to get injured by others. They get a strange drive from this, it helps increases their powers, which constantly shocks every opponents. Tanshi has stated that the more injures and fights Ranshi fights in the stronger he will become. Until he himself will be as stronger as “father” or even stronger. Tanshi hasn’t shown as much of being a masochist unlike Ranshi. Telepathy The two have shown to have communicate with each other through Telepathy, of course only Tanshi can do this ability to Ranshi. Haki For both haki was a very easy skill to learn, although both had to have to learn haki on their own. Kenbunshoku Haki Both had an easy time learning this type, Ranshi’s haki has been shown more than Tanshi’s haki. Ranshi shows to be a master in this type of haki. Busoshoku Haki Both have shown to have learned this haki as well, but Tanshi has had a much harder learning this time. But again Ranshi had an easy time learning this as well, having an expert level in this and Tanshi having a novice level. Haoshoku Haki This haki was the hardest for both to learn, but since Demetrius was born with this haki they were as well. Ranshi has shown to have mastery in this, while Tanshi doesn’t know this type at all giving him a disadvantage in battle. Singature Skills Hell's Destruction Skill The Hell’s Destruction Skill that Ranshi and Tanshi both share, it is a mixture of fighting styles and literally “destroying” everything in their paths. The Hell’s Destruction Skill has shown to be very dangerous, Ranshi has shown more of the techniques used because he appears more than Tanshi. Because he is chained and muzzled most of the time, Ranshi may seem at a big disadvantage. He in reality is not; he has shown to be dangerous with his chains and muzzle on. But when released from said bonds, as noted by Soyokaze they could have the power to take on the likes of a Yonko and be an extremely changeling match for them. Many techniques with the Hell Destruction Skill are very useful and dangerous to others but it always seems that Ranshi and Tanshi enjoy using them to their hearts content. *'Hell's Tracker'-The Hell’s Tracker technique was created from thousands of beasts own instincts and scenes. Ranshi especially, he has a tremendous increase of sight, smell, taste, tough and hearing. This can be just as good as a wolf, lion or any other beast for that matter. Tanshi however can only use the sight, smell and hearing; he uses these for when he digs underground to surprise opponents. *'Hell’s Demonic Aura'- This is a very unusual technique it seems that Ranshi has the power to produce an aura that can destroy many materials. Such as trees, buildings and even weapons. By touching or releasing this aura, Ranshi has shown even wipe out a group of marines with this. He was seen running through the streets and was surrounding by Marines, they fired bullets at him. But he released a demonic aura that destroyed the bullets and blew the Marines into builds a few feet away, letting Ranshi go onto his rampage. *'Hell’s Lighting'- Ranshi and Tanshi are able to turn his aura into lighting, taking the color red. He can fire this out of hands and shock others to a point of fall unconscious. Where he can grab onto objects he can send the red lighting through it and it breaks. *'Hell’s Flames'- The technique both Ranshi and Tanshi can use this attack, the will fire a flaming breath from their mouths. The heats can extreme intense depending on how close you are to the flames. The flames are normal flames so they can be put out with water and such. Although this technique can only be used if Ranshi has he muzzle removed'.' *'Hell’s Double Inferno'- Tanshi will go underground and then come up out of in front of the opponent. As that happened Ranshi will appear behind the opponent and they both fire their hell flames out of their mouths at the opponent. Burning them to a crisp, it is rare for enemies to escape this technique. Although this technique can only be used if Ranshi has he muzzle removed. *'Hell’s Hunt'- This is by far their most disturbing techniques, they will grab onto an opponent often by the next. Then they will literally bit into their body and eat them, much like when a beast eats dead prey. They will do this many times to eat; Tanshi has also been able to use his scythes to make a deep wound in the opponents body. Then going into the wound like a parasite, eating right out of the opponent’s body and then coming out the other side. Which can heavily damage an opponent and if they do it right, they can even kill the opponent in one shot. *'Hell’s Love- '''The two being Masochist, they love to feel pain and such. So with even blow they get, they become more attracted to an opponent wanting more. But this can be bad for the opponent as well, for every battle they survive or win they become stronger. Other Skills Ranshi and Tanshi do have a number of secondary skills as well, these are mostly combo techniques that both use. *'Burrow'''- This is a technique both Ranshi and Tanshi can use; they have the ability to burrow underground. Then can do a number of techniques when in the ground, they uses surprise attacks for these. Tanshi will often burrow underground and come out behind and opponent. *'Blade Dance'- Tanshi’s hands being scythes, he will fire a crescent shaped blade at an opponent. So far only Tanshi has been seen using this technique. * Eat More-''' although the technique is rather strangely named, both Ranshi and Tanshi. They will open their mouths and literally absorb a blast or such, then firing it back at an opponent. *'''Doku Claws- Ranshi's claws and Tanshi’s scythes release deadly acidic poison which can melt flesh and virtually anything else very quickly and he can also spray the poison from their claws. They can fire large blades of energy similar to sebon being thrown. They can also transfer poison into his punches, being able to touch things and they can melt away. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages